Son of Satan
by Devourer of Mortal Soul
Summary: Naruto dies during the sealing of Kyuubi and is brought back from hell under the servitude of Satan to do his bidding on the mortal plane. Pairing's undecided again possible harem Rated M for language gore and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry to the people who actually like my stories... I have a very very bad case of writers block and I just don't know what to do with any of the stories... I'm writing this in the hopes that I can finally get a story that can be continued and have an end...

This story is based off of my own imaginations after thinking about everything from my other stories I have finally come up with something that IF you guys like it then I can finish it IF you give me your own opionions on my story the summary will follow this after I get a few things out of the way

1. I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other things that I will drag into this story

2. I have not decided on pairings yet and I'm not sure if it will be a harem or not

3.The only thing that you will NOT be allowed a say in is the mind set of the characters and how they look unless I bring in an OC then I will let you vote on it

SUMARY

Naruto dies during the sealing of Kyuubi and is brought back from hell under the servitude of Satan to do his bidding on the mortal plane.

**Son of Satan **

Naruto dies when the Kyuubi is placed in him. He is brought to hell with the Kyuubi because heaven will not take him for risk of the Kyuubi breaking free and wreaking havoc on the inhabitants. Naruto is brought to Satan by the dead hands that serve him and Satan looks at him with vicious eyes and says only one thing. "**Hello my son**." Satan's eyes burn with an ethereal purple light that seems to iradiate the new born. He places his hand on the new born's head and charges the baby with hell's energy. He watches with pleasure as the newborn babies hair changes from a briliant blonde to a pitch white that has a very distinct black glow around it. He laughes at the servants making them shiver in fear then he tosses the child in the air and catches him as he comes down. The baby now had fangs and he could tell that the child would grow wings and a tail when he came to age. He looked into the boys eyes and watched with satisfaction as the eyes changed from a deep blue to an eye that the whites of his eyes were now black his irises were now a briliant red and his pupils were slit. He cast his gaze over his servants and placed the boy on his shoulder. "**This child will be sent back to the mortal plane where he was given birth**." One of the servants bowed and procced to take the baby from his master. Satan did so willingly and watched as his demon wolf familiar came beside.

"_**Master... my mate just gave birth to a pup with your likeness... have you another son?**_"

"**Hai I do Certanus... his name is Naruto**."

"_**Hai is he being sent to the mortal plane then?**_"

"**Hai he is... sent your pup with him... he will be my son's familiar**."

"_**Hai I will master... but you should know that the pup is a female**_."

"**I see... that will be interesting but not a problem send them through the portal with one of the dead woman from his plane. Give her instructions to take the baby to the gates of a Village called Konoha and then die from wounds that will be placed on her.**"

"_**Hai I will see to it master**_." Certanus looked around and found one of the servants and gave him Satan's orders. The servant complied and came forth with a woman that was in all respect completely ordinary. The servant then proceeded to do as he was told and forced his power upon the woman making her look like the mother of the child and then proceeded to make her look as if standing in her own grave. When done he took the woman to get the baby and then waited for Certanus. While the servant was doing this Certanus went to his mate and took his newborn daughter from her. He brought her over to the boy and placed her on the floor next to the woman. They were sent through the portal to the mortal plane and the woman did as instructed and wobbled forward with the pup and the baby in her arms. She fell at the gates of Konohagakure and the guards rushed to her.

They took the baby not noticing the fangs eyes or the glow from the hair and the pup from the womans arms and called for a medic. They rushed the baby and the pup to the hospital leaving the woman on the ground with another guard waiting for the medics who came and found her already dead. The baby and the pup were put in the hospital and checked only to find nothing wrong with them. They were according to the medics completely normal and healthy.

"We need to find out about the boys past and about this wolf pup. This boy must have living relatives somewhre." A nurse nodded her head and left. The doctor decided to check the baby's clothing for anything of the nature of his family and found a card that read 'Uzumaki Naruto'. He gasped reading the name and searched the medical records. This name was the name of the Kyuubi container that was supposed to have died on the night of the sealing. He quickly checked the boys eyes and gasped at his own stupidity. The boy already had demon eyes and the man was quick to come to the assumption that the boy was infact the Kyuubi container brought back from hell a day after his death. He grabbed a scapel and made to kill the baby only to find a kunai at his throat. He gasped as the blade slid along his flesh leaving a trail of blood then he heard the shinobi that was likely an ANBU say in his ear.

"Killing or threatening a baby is against the law in this village. The punishment is death. Effective immediatly." The shinobi slit the throat of the offending doctor and quickly grabbed the card as it fell from the doctors hand. 'Hmm so the child bear's the name of the Kyuubi jinchuriki. Curios.' The ANBU lifted his mask revealing himself as Uchiha Itachi. "So Naruto how would you like to live under the house of Uchiha?" The baby gurgled and he took it as a yes. He activated his sharingan and gasped at what he saw. The babies hair had a black aura around it. He looked at the baby and smiled. This child had power beyond compare and he would train him as his own brother. "Father will have no say in your concern don't worry Naruto." Itachi picked up the baby and heard a whine. He looked over to the other bed and smiled. There was a wolf pup staring at the baby and at him. He picked up the pup and shunshined out of the room. He took him home and glared at his father. "This child is going to be living with the main house. He has power and I wish for it to go to good use."

"What could a ten year old possibly know about anything of the sort?" Itachi glared at the man.

"You have no say in this matter." He walked up to his room and locked the door behind him.

A/N Sorry about cutting it off here but it is necesary R&R people


	2. Chapter 2

Ok second chapter is up and thank you for giving your review's they are much appreciated. as for a couple of your Q's I don't think I will add powers from hellrider but maybe a few from devil may cry, if any. I still have not decided on pairings but they will be coming soon... oh and there will be a few time skips but I plan not to make that many...

FOUR YEARS LATER

Naruto is walking with his sensei and brother figure Itachi. They are walking because they don't feel it necessary to do otherwise and they are headed to the Hokage tower. They have a mission to infiltrate a nearby bandit base and find out who the leader is. Now most of you may be wondering why this mission would be given to a boy only the age of four. The reason being that the boy has already surpassed the skill of most chunin and jonin and is on his way to being an ANBU. The only thing he lacks is the experience to use the skill. They arrive at the Hokage tower right on time and are immediately ushered into the Hokage's office. "Itachi-san, Naruto-san." He nods his head to both as they enter.

"Hokage-sama." They reply at the same time with the same creepy tone. The Hokage shivers for a moment before shaking it off and briefing them for their mission.

"Alright, as you know there has been a lot of bandit activity recently and we don't know why. We need to find out before they decided its a good idea to try and "raise" money from the surrounding peoples and we also need to know who is organizing them before it gets to far out of hand." He tosses a scroll to Itachi. "In that scroll is the medical records of the two bandits you are two capture and also their history as far as we can tell. You are to capture, interogate then kill them and take over what they were doing in the bandits gang is that clear?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." They both said again at the same time and both of them, again, with the same creepy tone. "By your leave." The Hokage nodded his head and they walked out to prepare for their mission.

"Those two are always freaking me out." The aging Hokage mumbled to himself.

Naruto and Itachi are walking as calmly as ever back to the Uchiha compound. They walk past a group of drunk villagers who decided it is a good idea to make a point to the shinobi. "You'll two's hash somezzzz of minsh and I deshmand yoush gifes it tosh me!"

"Excuse us sir you are drunk and are being out of line. I will ask you to kindly step aside." Itachi said cooly. The villager was, however, to drunk to notice that Itachi was threatening him to move or die.

"Uhuh nope nosh untils i gets whash yoush owe mesh!" The drunk fool persisted.

"If you do not move in the next ten seconds you will die sir." Naruto said calmly looking forward and nowhere else.

"You've got a lot of-" He didn't continue as Naruto flashed behind him and simply put a finger through the man's skull. The claw on the end of said finger showing out of the mans forehead. Naruto removed his claw shortly after and he and Itachi continued on their way. When they got their they packed a set of clothes that would befit a bandit and a few shinobi tools such as wires and kunai. (yes wires just because they are fun and mostly silent) They left without a word to the Uchiha clan head and shunshined outside of the gate.

"Naruto, this is your first infiltration mission so I will test you to see how you handle it alright." Naruto nodded and they left the gates of Konoha. They traveled for about twenty seven hours before setting up camp the next night. "According to intelligence they are about half an hours run from here. I want you to scout ahead after an hour and capture the bandits we are to henge into understood?" Naruto again nodded his head and then went to rest against a tree. Itachi watched him walk away with an almost noticeable smirk. Naruto was his pride and joy and he wanted nothing more than to see his student and brother figure go to the top. Naruto slipped into unconsciousness.

NARUTO MINDSCAPE

**"Are you prepared for your mission son?"** Said a voice from seemingly no where.

"Hai Otokooya. My preparations are complete as are Cerberus's. She has completed her father's trial's and is now coming to meet me here."

**"Excellent my boy excellent. I trust you still know your duty to all of Hell?"**

"Hai I do. I am to act as a go between for the human world and Hell and am to help in the sending of reinforcements to aid in the war between heaven and Hell. Then when the time is right I will act in your stead to lead an assassination on God."

**"My my I did create you with perfect memory didn't I. Hehehe I am the most proud father I could ever be. So how fairs my wretched son the Kyuubi?"**

"He is now fully intergrated into my chakra coils and his escape routes are now no exsistent. Soon he shall become fully apart of me and then he will be no more."

**"I'm glad I took up Fuinjutsu from your realm Naruto I truly am. Now rest for you have to be ready to capture and Interrogate the next to members of the army."**

"Hai Otokooya." Naruto left his mindscape to go to sleep for the next hour.

ITACHI

Itachi watched Naruto fall unconscious. He always wondered what went on in the boy's head. He shook himself from his musing and did a search of the landscape. There were currently twelve ANBU watching them to make sure the training mission for Naruto went well. It was his first Live training mission, but the boy didn't know that. They needed to make sure he could handle what a Shinobi had to do on a daily basis. Itachi had another mission from the Hokage to "die" in front of the boy after being "caught" by the bandits. He knew that Naruto would figure it out as soon as he was caught but that didn't matter. As soon as he did figure it out he would simply follow mission protocol and finish the mission without the aide of Itachi. Itachi waited the full hour in silence and watched as Naruto rose after exactly one hour. Itachi looked at Naruto and nodded his head towards the bandit camp and Naruto blinked in acknowledgment.

He flashed over to about 100 meter's from the bandit camp then summoned Cerberus. She appeared in a haze of hell fire right next to him. (If you haven't figured it out Cerberus is his demon wolf familiar. I know technically Cerberus is supposed to be a male, well at least to my knowledge, and a three headed dog but I've always liked the name so I'm using it.) 'Cerberus, did your trial go well?'

'Yep yep it sure did. So what do you need nii-san?'

'sigh I wish you could be more serious on mission's. I would like you to acquire the location of the bandits Itachi and I are supposed to henge into so that we can complete the mission.'

'You're on a mission? I thought you just wanted me for the company. But alright I'll do what you asked.' She searched a moment in the boys head and found the information she needed. She stuck her nose in the air and gave it a few good sniffs. 'They are about twenty meters to your left nii-san. Is there anything else you would like?'

'Yes I would ask you change into human form and meet me at the gates of Konohagakure. It is time the populace found out that I have relatives.'

'FINALLY OH MY FUCKING SATAN IT'S ABOUT TIME!!' Naruto winced at the volume of his nee-chan's mind.

'I wish you wouldn't do that. I have very sensitive ear's you know.'

'Hehe sorry nii-san. I'll see you later.' She said with a wink before disappearing again in a haze of hell fire.

'I can't wait for Otokooya to let me learn that.' Naruto flashed over to where Cerberus told him they would be and knocked them both out with a single word. That word being in Hell tongue and they could NOT get up until he told them to. He made a clone and had the clone pick up the other body and they both flashed to where Itachi was waiting for them. Naruto whispered another word in Hell tongue and they both woke up and tried to scream only to find themselves incapable.

"Naruto I'm going to find out what techniques your using eventually you know. That flashing and word speaking aren't going to remain a secret forever."

"And I already to you Sensei that they are my kekigenkai so forget it." (I don't like writing Naruto off as totally emotionless and he still likes to cause problems like pulling pranks. It comes with the demon blood.) Itachi narrowed his eyes but left Naruto alone. He always answered the same way.

"Begin interrogating them Naruto." Naruto didn't even nod as he walked over to the two men and spoke again in Hell tongue.

(Translated) "You two will answer only with truth for if you don't then you will suffer extreme amounts of pain until you say the truth." Both of the men started screaming neither having understood the boy. Naruto looked at them and took of his henge on his eyes. The men shivered in fear and were about to scream again only to find themselves with claws to their throats. They looked at the boy again and shivered. "You to will answer my questions." They both nod. "Who are you working for?"

"W-w-we don't know." The man started screaming in agony. His companion looked at him with complete shock and fear.

"Do you wish to tell me? If you don't then your partner's fate will be yours."

"H-his n-name i-is K-k-kentate." The man shuddered as his friend stopped screaming.

"Good now is there anyone about him?"

"Y-yes but we don't know who." The second man answered.

"Good to see you telling the truth." Naruto frowned however and took the mans face in his hand. "However, you will die in a few moments after you answer one more question." Both men paled and looked at Naruto with fear in their eyes. "If you had the choice between going to heaven or hell which would you rather go to?" He whispered this in both of their ears and both of them froze. The boy put his hands on both of their heads and pumped chakra into their brains making their brains melt slowly.

"What did you ask them Naruto?" Itachi hadn't heard what Naruto had asked and was now curios although you couldn't tell.

"If they would rather go to heaven or hell." Naruto said simply. "Which would you like to henge into?"

"I'll take the little one you get the big one." Naruto nodded and henged into the taller of the two bandits. He changed his voice and watched as Itachi did the same. "Why hello Zaraki-san. Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Kukuku yea your telling me Palchurinku-san." They both shared a smirk and left the clearing after burning the bodies.

A/N I didn't want to end it here but I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter. The next chapter should be longer but don't keep your fingers crossed. To answer your question **badboywest **I don't think I'll add any monster's at all but if I do then I'll use them from that... R&R... Ja Ne


End file.
